SledgeFire
14–17 m |Anglerange = 60–70 ft 18.2 - 21.3 m}} The SledgeFire is a Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the Zombie Strike series. It comes packaged with three shells, nine Zombie Strike Darts, Zombie Strike stencils and instructions. Details The SledgeFire is a multi-shot blaster that fires three darts at once from a single shell, using a large shared plunger tube. Like any scatter-shot blaster, the SledgeFire is much more accurate at closer range, but will fire a respectable distance. Inside the barrel is a hook that latches on to the shell to hold it in place. The hook disengages when the SledgeFire's barrel is brought all the way down, and a spring-loaded ejector ejects the shell for reloading. The SledgeFire features a single tactical rail on the top of the blaster, as well as an integrated shoulder stock that stores three shells. It has two strap points for a sling or a Bandolier Strap; one above the blaster's muzzle and one on the bottom of the integrated shoulder stock. This blaster bears the "Z-Strike" logo on the receiver. Official description History In August of 2015 a photo was discovered of the prototype SledgeFire, known as the "Boomer Nova". The "Boomer Nova" features the name "Zombie Hunter" instead of Zombie Strike on it, suggesting that Zombie Strike was originally known as "Zombie Hunter". The title "Boomer" is written on the bottom of the blaster as well as an early Zombie Strike logo, featuring a "Z" with a green sphere surrounding it. The Boomer Nova is also very close to the production SledgeFire, indicating that the name was changed fairly late into development; the Boomer Nova still has the seven tally marks etched into it. However, the Boomer Nova has a different shoulder stock, this shoulder stock is seen with only two shells, and the shells are collapsed all the way to the bottom. The shells also bear a different look, as they are square. Modification Modification of the SledgeFire is rather simple; some users may choose to replace the shells with a rear-loading single-fire shell, as this can allow for a further range. Other times, users may choose to remove the stock, but this could only be done if the blaster is taken apart. If done correctly, it is entirely possible to make the stock removable and attachable via friction. Although removing the stock makes the SledgeFire smaller, it makes reloading harder; to counter this, users may choose to add a 3D-printed tactical rail accessory that can hold three shells. Users may also choose to replace the ejector spring in the barrel with a stronger one, or connect the spring to a different post to increase its tension, allowing the shell to eject all the way out. There have been many 3D printed shells compatible with the SledgeFire that allow it to fire other forms of ammunition such as Mega Darts, requiring little or no modification of the blaster itself. Trivia *Due to its break-action loading style, it can effectively be thought of as a successor to the Barrel Break IX-2. **Unlike the Barrel Break IX-2, the SledgeFire must fire all three darts at once, as it does not have a multi-step trigger, nor does it have multiple plunger tubes. **On top of this, without its stock, the blaster is roughly the same size as the Barrel Break IX-2. *Much like the Z-Bat, it has tally marks on the side. **It has a total seven tally marks on the right side of the blaster. *The SledgeFire uses air restrictors that have one prong rather than three. This is so that there is increased air flow on the darts. *On the updated SledgeFire's packaging, the darts coming out of the blaster are shown with a white and green color scheme. This color scheme is similar to that of the much later-introduced Star Wars GlowStrike Darts. *The SledgeFire can actually be partially primed if the barrel is not broken all the way. However, this will weaken its power, and not opening the barrel fully will make it hard to reload. *Stock images of the SledgeFire show the darts sticking out of the shells. In reality, the darts should sit flush with the top of the shell. Gallery External links * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Zombie Strike blasters Category:Multi-fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Shell-loaded blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Discontinued blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails